To change the future for a better past
by CrystalClearLake
Summary: this is a girl harry/sirius pairing. a portal opens and it allows the 7th years to go to the marauders era to change the past. warnings of rape and abuse. if you don't like it please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I unfortunately don't own it. **

**To change the future for a better past**

**1978 Welcoming feast**

James Potter was sitting at the Gryffindor table with his friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. It was the welcoming feast to their final year at Hogwarts and it was 1978 and James and his friends were going to enjoy their last year at Hogwarts as much as they could. They were trying to figure out where McGonnogal was because she wasn't up at the head table like she usually was. Just as they were about to start talking about it, Dumbledore stood up. The sorting had just finished.

"Welcome, welcome back to some of you and to others welcome to the start of your magical entertainment. I would like to remind you of a few things that you have no doubt some of you have forgotten-" he looked over at the marauders, they waved back at him cheerily, "- and Mr Filch would like me to remind you of his ever growing list of forbidden items and also about the no magic in the hallways rule. Now I am sure you have noticed the absents of Professor McGonnogal. Yes I thought as much. Now we are very lucky to get this chance. I think a little history lesson is in order, yes I know you don't feel like learning now but I will try to make it as fun as possible. Now when the founders built Hogwarts they installed a time travelling portal where if anything in the future got too bad then a portal would open and the seventh years of around 20 years in the future to help to change it. I have been told by Professor McGonnogal that when she spoke to the future her, the future was bad but not overly so. She said that there are many things that need changing though. Now as you may have figured out already some of these children may be your children from the future. I have been told that by the end of the year all the information needed to change the future will be given to change the future but give them time to explain and gather up their wits. Now the class of 1997 will be here soon and I want you all to refrain from throwing every question you can think of at them. You may see some familiar faces amongst the staff and I wish for you treat them with respect. According to future McGonnogal they have been through hell and back, for a certain member of staff that is literally. Now I welcome class of 1997." Dumbledore said as the great halls doors flew open revealing the future children.

**Outside the great hall in 1978 **

The class of 1997 was waiting outside the great hall in 1978. Lilith Potter was holding Sirius' hand as she was pacing dragging him along with her.

"Linth, sweetie please. Everything is going to be fine. They'll love you, I promise." Sirius said halting her pacing and making her look at him. He took her face between his hands and gently kissed her lips. He pulled away before he got to wrapped up in her as he usually did. It was a well known fact in 1997 that Sirius Black innocent ex-convict and Lilith Potter The Girl Who Lived, were together and were usually overly sweet with each other. In 1997 they had house unity and there were no house rivals. Everyone got along just fine. The would be Death Eaters began to see the horror of what Voldemort was doing and chose not to follow in their parents footsteps, instead they joined the light side and were trying to defeat him. They knew the only person able to defeat him was Lilith Potter. But they knew to be able to defeat him she was going to need her parents to give her the training only a Potter knew about. It was no secret either that the Potters had many powers that they chose not to flaunt them. The secrets about the powers however were big and nobody not even the best friends of a Potter knew about them. Only a Potter by blood or if you married into the Potter line were you able to gain these secrets and as the last of the Potters was Lilith, so Lilith never knew any of these secrets and unless they got her parents back, she never would.

"Alright, everyone knows that they are not to reveal any truthful information to the Death Eaters that are in the school at the moment and the ones we know will become Death Eaters?" McGonnogal asked. Once the students nodded she carried on. "Alright also know that only a select group of people are to know about Sirius and Lilith's relationship and about the fact that Lilith is the only one able to defeat Voldemort." Once again everyone nodded. Lilith turned around to give Sirius one last kiss before going to her place at the front of the line. As head girl and Neville being head boy, they had to lead the rest of their class in. Lilith heard Dumbledore say welcome class of 1997, the doors opened and she and Neville led the way into the great hall.

**The Great Hall**

Finally the long awaited time was up and the school could see the future children, as they had all unknowingly dubbed them, came through the door. First came the teachers and if anyone were to look in the hall at that moment they would see a very similar expression on everyone's faces and they all looked remarkably similar to a goldfish. Next came the students, at the front of them was a girl and a boy. Presumably the head boy and girl. No one could get a good look at the girls face because she kept her hair covering it but the boy looked a lot like Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom. Once all the students were at the front of the room Professor McGonnogal went to her seat next to the headmaster and the other _Professor McGonnogal _turned to face the hall. She looked older but she still had the same strict face. (Ok from now on the people who are in the future as well as the past will be in italics for the future)

"Hello school." _McGonnogal _smiled. She looked at some of the faces and looked at those she hadn't seen in a very long time. She sighed quietly to herself and turned her attention back to the hall. "Now I'm sure you all want to know who all these people behind me are so I'll let them take over." _McGonnogal _smiled and it shocked the majority of her past students. She turned and stepped to the side, "I introduce Professor _Severus Snape_ Head of Slytherin house." At that explanation the hall turned dead silent. Very slowly the clapping started.

"I introduce my students Draco Malfoy, Mr Vincent Crabbe, Mr Gregory Goyle, Mr Theodore Nott, Miss Pansy Parkinson, Mr Blaize Zambini and Miss Daphne Greengrass." They all stepped forward as there names were being called.

_McGonnogal_ stepped forward and spoke again, "I introduce Professor _Pomona Sprout_ Head of Hufflepuff house." The clapping started up more this time and then _Sprout _stepped forward to introduce her students.

"I introduce my students Miss Susan Bones, Miss Hannah Abbott, Miss Rose Carter, Mr Zacharias Smith, Mr Justin Finch-Fletchley, Mr Ernie McMillan and Mr Michel Corner." Again they all stepped forward just as last time.

"Now I introduce to you Professor _Fillius Flitwick_, head of Ravenclaw house." She said stepping back again.

"May I present my students Mr Terry Boot, Miss Padma Patil, Mr Thomas Powder, Miss Amelia Arrow, Mr Luke Evergreen, Miss Eliza Turner and Mr Arthur McCollon." _Flitwick _squeaked.

"And lastly may I introduce the head of Gryffindor Professor _Remus Lupin_," _McGonnogal_ said stepping back smiling as the Marauders whooped and cheered while a very read faced 17 year old Remus Lupin tried to stop them.

"May I introduce my students Mr Dean Thomas, Miss Hermione Granger, Mr Ronald Weasley, Mr Seamus Finnigan, Miss Lavender Brown and Miss Parvati Patil." Professor _Lupin_ said stepping back.

"Now I introduce to you the head boy and girl of 1997 Miss Lilith Potter and Mr Neville Longbottom both of Gryffindor house." The clapping of those names was big. The Marauders were clapping like mad and it made Lilith smile.

"Finally I introduce to you Professor _Sirius Black_ we thought we'd help make history of magic better this year as it is in the future. Now there is no one falling asleep in the lessons." There was dead silence after this last announcement and everyone turned to look at Sirius at the Gryffindor table. Sirius looked around and exclaimed,

"What are you looking at me for I haven't done it yet! Look at him." He told them pointing to_ Sirius_. Everyone looked at him and he raised his eyes as if to say yes. Everyone looked away and waited for Dumbledore to give them food. The future kids were dismissed and told to go to their house tables. The Marauders waved over at Ron, Hermione and Lilith. They sat down opposite them and smiled and soon the Marauders were asking questions.

"Why did I become a teacher?"

"Am I a good dad?"

"Are you going to tell us anything about the future yet?"

"What's it like in the future?" Were just some of the questions asked.

"Wow stop ask questions one at a time, okay. I can't hear you when you talk at once." Lilith said smiling. She was glad she was excepted by her dad. Now all she had to do was to be excepted by her mum. She glanced down the table at her and found her in discussion with Neville, Alice and Frank Longbottom. Or at least Alice Prewitt soon to be Longbottom. Her eyes found her dads again and she smiled when she saw the mischief in them.

"Am I a good father?" He asked. Lilith looked down before taking a deep breath and answering.

"I wish I knew. I'll tell you more later but the basis of it was that you and mum were killed by Voldemort when I was a year old. I only remember you telling mum to run with me and that you'd hold him off and then mum pleading with Voldemort to kill her instead of me. That's all I remember of you and I got those memories because I was near a dementer." Lilith answered. When her eyes found her dads again she saw pain in them and love.

"I'm so sorry I left you. Where did you go? To Sirius?" James asked.

"No, erm, it's not really my story to tell you'd have to ask_ Sirius _for all the details but I actually went to my mums Muggle relatives. _Sirius _was how shall we put it, preoccupied."

"Talking about me I see." _Sirius _said laughing quietly when Lilith jumped. She turned around and hit him lightly in the chest.

"Don't do that." She scolded him.

"Why don't you all come to the rooms I'll be staying in after dinner, Lilith knows where they are. Bring Lily as well." Sirius told them and walked back to the staff table. James looked after his older best friend worried. _Sirius _seemed to have changed a lot.

**Staff Table**

Once _Sirius _got back to the staff table he sat down. McGonnogal looked at him sternly.

"I hope you weren't giving them prank ideas _Sirius Black_." She warned him. _Sirius _looked at her with a raised eyebrow,

"And make my job harder? No thank you." _He _told her. McGonnogal looked at him shocked._ McGonnogal _looked at her past self amusedly.

"He's changed a lot. He's not the care free man he once was." _She_ told her past self.

"And what could have possibly changed Sirius Black so much. Because I know for a fact that it can't have been something little." McGonnogal said. _Sirius _didn't say anything while _Remus _finally looked up.

"It wasn't." _He _told her.

"Well what was it?" Clearly she was not about to give up.

"The death of my best friend and having another best friend as a traitor. Going after the traitor and then he starts shouting that I killed James and his wife and then he blew up the street killing 13 Muggles and cut his finger off to make it look like I killed him. Then being chucked in Azkaban for 12 years without a trial or a questioning, until I finally escaped in Linth's 3rd year. During all that I left _Remus _to think that 2 of his best friends were dead and one was a traitor. Finally I had one year on the run before I caught the traitor but not before Voldemort came back." _Sirius _finally exploded quietly to the staff table. All the people from the past looked at him shocked.

"That happened?" McGonnogal asked finally asked hoping to God it was not true and just a joke. At _Sirius' _nod her eyes grew wider.

"How did we not know who the traitor was?" Dumbledore finally asked.

"I was the original secret keeper but I convinced James and his wife to change to Peter because no one would ever suspect him, little Peter Pettigrew. I would play the decoy and as James' best friend everyone would think I would be the secret keeper but even if I was tortured or given Vertiserum I couldn't give up their location. It was the perfect plan except for Pettigrew was the traitor and sold James, his wife and Linth out to Voldemort. Voldemort came to Godrics Hollow on Halloween 1981 and killed James, his wife and when he turned his wand on Linth and cast the killing curse, it didn't work the spell backfired onto Voldemort making him weak and he fled. Lilith is the only known survivor of the killing curse and Voldemort. That's why she's on Voldemort's hit list. Though that's not the only reason. There is the reason why he came to Godrics Hollow that night. I arrived in time to get Linth out of the house and then Hagrid came and told me that Dumbledore told him to bring Lilith to him. I argued at first but in the end my need for revenge on Pettigrew won out and I handed her over. I've never forgiven myself for what I did that night. I condemned her to a life of abuse and rape. But that's a story for another day."_ Sirius _said. Both McGonnogal had tears in their eyes and _Remus _was looking downtrodden. Dumbledore's eyes had lost their twinkle and _Snape_ wasn't even sneering.

"_Sirius_ how many times have I told you not to blame yourself for that. For Gods sake man. Get it through that head of yours. I'll meet you in your room with everyone later. Stop brooding all of you. What's done is done. There's no point dwelling on it. So stop otherwise I will make sure that if you ever want to have children then you won't be able to got it _Sirius Black_?" Lilith questioned. _Sirius _nodded but then grinned.

"Yes but baby if you do that then you can't have children either unless you leave me. And you and I both know that isn't going to happen." _Sirius _whispered quietly to her. Lilith bit her lip. She meant to talk to him about this earlier but she didn't get the chance to.

"Yeah about that. I need to talk to you soon privately." Lilith whispered then left the staff table to go back to the Gryffindor table leaving _Sirius _in a state of shock.

"Is he okay?" Flitwick asked looking at the older version of one of his students.

"I don't actually know. I haven't seen him like this before."_ Remus _said looking at him cautiously.

"Oh I think _Sirius _is quite alright just got the shock of a lifetime." Dumbledore said cheerfully having heard the entire conversation clearly. He was quiet happy about what had happened.

Eventually Dumbledore sent the students on their way and _Sirius _left to his quarters to find his younger self James a younger Remus and thankfully no Pettigrew, he also saw Lilith Ron and Hermione along with Lily. He smiled as he entered the room, completely aware of the conversation about to start…

_This was my first try at a story how did I do. Please give me some reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth Coming Out**

As soon as _Sirius_ walked into the room, everyone heads turned in his direction. He smiled at them and walked over to the arm chair by the fire and took a seat. Lilith pouted slightly and took the chair nearest him. He smiled slightly at her and gestured for everyone to sit down. Lily looked like she was itching to ask a question and he had no doubt in his mind that it was about why she was there.

"Yes Lily, what is it that you need?" _Sirius _asked, hiding a grin.

"Why am I here _Sirius_?" she asked clearly annoyed at having to sit in a room with people she despised.

"You're here because you have just as much right as the rest of the people in the room." _He_ answered her. She frowned but let it go for now.

"I have a question _Sirius_, why are we here but not Peter?" James asked.

"That James is a good question and I can't give you the answer you hope for. I don't want Peter here and I'll explain soon. But first I think it would be wise to learn a bit about the other 3 future travellers in the room." _Sirius _said. They all nodded and Lilith went first.

"Okay well as you all know I'm Lilith Summer Potter and I am the daughter of James Potter. I'll tell you who my mum is a little later tonight. I promise." She said looking at her fathers face. "I like reading and spending time with my friends and my boyfriend. I don't remember much of my parents. The only memory of my parents I have is them getting murdered by Voldemort. I lived with my aunt and uncle until I was 15. I was then moved because of some issues that you will know about later. I'm head girl and Quidditch captain. I play seeker and have since my first year at Hogwarts." James looked as though he were about to cry when she said that the only memory's of him she had was him dying. He slowly got up and pulled her into a hug. She stiffened at first then relaxed into her teenage fathers arms.

Once they had finished their 'family' moment Hermione stepped forward.

"I'm Hermione Jean Granger and I am a muggleborn witch. I am a prefect and I love reading and learning new things. I hate broomsticks so don't even try to get me onto one because I will hex you. According to my friends I'm a know it all, but that could be applied to Lilith as well so I don't know why she complains. Lilith is smart but doesn't like to show it, whereas I like to show it and answer questions in class. I love being with my friends and being with my boyfriend. I didn't have many friends before Hogwarts but now I have my two best friends. We've got into a lot of adventures while at school and we always seem to manage to get away with it." Hermione said while Lilith laughed through it. Ron spoke up then.

"I'm Ronald Bilius Weasley, but call me Ron unless you want to be hexed. I have 5 older brothers and a younger sister. My two twin brothers are pranksters. You are their idols and they practically worship you. I like playing Quidditch and I play keeper. I also love playing chess which Lilith and Hermione can't beat me at. I've got the two best friends someone could ask for and I try to always look out for them. I like being with my friends and girlfriend and I'm not as smart as Lilith or Hermione, but they help me out." Ron said. They all nodded and _Sirius_ was smiling. Lilith saw him and smiled at him. She wanted to curl up in his lap and have his arms wrapped around her. She always felt safe wrapped in his arms.

"Obviously you all know who we are." _Sirius_ gestured between his younger self and _himself_.

"I'm James Harold Potter. I love playing pranks and fooling around with my friends. I'm head boy and my parents are proud of that. I grew up over the summer and realised that pranks are okay but they shouldn't be done everyday. I best friends are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Though I have a feeling that when you finally tell us why Peter isn't here he won't be a friend anymore. I love Lily Evens but she thinks I'm a bullying toe rag. I want to know why my family was targeted by Voldemort and why at least I didn't survive." James said and Lily gave him a funny look. His friends looked at him and sighed rolling their eyes.

"Lily do you want to go next? We don't need my younger self or Remus to introduce themselves. We are all perfectly acquainted." _Sirius _said. Laughter dancing in his eyes. Lily smiled at this strange _Sirius_ and nodded.

"I'm Lillian Rose Evens and I love reading. I love being with my friends and I hope that whatever reason I'm in this room is for a good thing and not a bad one. I like the grown up _Sirius_ better than the one we have to put up with. I love charms and potions as they are my best subjects. I don't think James in a bullying toe rag anymore, and I started to fall in love with him last year. But I guess that doesn't matter anymore as he will be getting married soon I would have to guess." Lily said blushing. James looked shocked and then smiled and then frowned.

"Lily look closer into Lilith's eyes."_ Sirius_ said smiling at the pair of teens he remembered so well.

Lily did as she was asked and looked. She didn't understand what she was looking at until she paid attention to the colour of Lilith's eyes. They were a bright emerald green. The same colour as hers! She looked at Lilith and she nodded with tears in her eyes. Lily jumped up and gave her newly revealed daughter a hug.

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

"Oh mother and daughter have just hugged for the first time."_ Sirius _said his eyes shining.

"You mean?" James asked and Lilith nodded with tears streaming down her face.

"Well now I know why I'm here." Lily smiled.

"Okay I'm sure you all have questions so shoot." Lilith said smiling at her parents.

"Okay well I want to know why Voldemort was after us." James said becoming serious.

"Well there was a prophecy about Lilith. It said that the child born as the 7th month dies would be able to defeat him. He would mark the child as his equal and that she would have the power the dark lord knows not. That and I think he just wanted you out of the way James." _Sirius _said. James nodded at his grown up friend and then asked the unasked question.

"He was able to kill you because you were caught off guard James. That and the fact that he had blasted your wand out of you hand at the beginning of the duel. You held you own without your wand for a good 5 minutes before you tried to reach for your wand and then he caught you off guard and sent the killing curse at you. It hit just as you were about to dodge and then you died." _Sirius _answered his old friends question. James nodded. He remembered a potion in one of the books at the Potter library. It was a potion that would make the person immune to the killing curse. They hadn't had to use it yet but it seemed that he and Lily would have to take it. He had a feeling that no matter if Voldemort shot the killing curse at his little girl she would survive. He'd have to wait for the conformation though.

"Can you just tell us the entire story?" Remus asked.

"I could but we would be here all night trust me. It's a long story. I'll start it tonight though." _Sirius_ spoke. Everyone nodded and got themselves comfortable.

"It started when you, James, and you, Lily, went into hiding about a year after Lilith was born. I was the secret keeper originally but we switched to Peter. We thought it was the perfect ruse. Weak little Peter as the actual secret keeper then me as the ruse. No one would think Peter was the secret keeper. Not as long as I was still alive.

So we switched secret keepers at the last minute and we didn't tell anyone. Not even Remus. Then Halloween 1981 came and I thought there was something off. I raced over to Godrics Hollow and I found the house burning. I ran inside and found James body on the floor. I ran upstairs calling for Lily. I didn't get an answer and I found her dead in the nursery. There was a black robe near the cot. Lilith was sitting in the cot looking at Lily and crying. I calmed her down and got her out of the house in time. I went back in and got James and Lily out and then Hagrid arrived. He said that Dumbledore had told him to bring Lilith to him. I put up a fight at first telling him that I was her Godfather and that you would have wanted me to look after her. But eventually I gave up. I wanted to find out what had happened to Peter. I gave Hagrid my bike and watched as he drove off with Lilith. I went straight to Peter's apartment. There was no sign of a struggle.

Obviously I knew something was wrong now. Peter had been the spy. I finally tracked him down the next day and before I could confront him he started yelling to the street that I had betrayed Lily and James and that it was my fault they were dead.

He then blew up the street and cut his finger off. He transformed into a rat and went down the sewer. He killed 13 Muggles and made it look like I had killed them and him as well. The Aurors arrived and took me away. They threw me in Azkaban without a trial.

I didn't even get the opportunity to defend myself. Remus never knew about the switch so he thought I was the traitor. Lilith went to Lily's sister and her husband." _Sirius _explained.

James, Lily, Remus and Sirius looked utterly shocked.

"So that's why you look so much older. You were haunted by the memory's and you thought it was your fault. It's not _Sirius, _I promise. It's not your fault." James said getting up to hug his friend.

A weight seemed to lift itself off _Sirius _and he seemed to have a new air about him.

"How many times have I told you that it wasn't your fault and yet you completely ignored me. Then when my dad says it you accept it. Honestly you stubborn man." Lilith said to him. _Sirius _looked at his girlfriend in an amused sort of way.

"I won't go into the rest of the story yet. At least not tonight." _Sirius _said. They all nodded. They all started to talk amongst themselves so _Sirius _turned to Lilith and smiled softly at her. He pulled her into his arms and she sighed contently.

"When do you think we should tell them?" _Sirius _asked.

"I don't mind. Whenever you want." was the reply he got. He smiled at her and they walked back to the chair by the fire. _Sirius _sat down pulling Lilith onto his lap.

Slowly the position got the others attention. Hermione and Ron watched in amusement as James, Lily, Remus and Sirius took in the new position at which _Sirius _and Lilith were sitting in.

"Dare I ask but, errr, explain." James said pointing between the two of them. They looked at each other and then Lilith leaned back against _Sirius'_ chest and looked up at him expectantly. _Sirius _saw this and shook his head amused.

"Cheeky girl." _He _muttered. Then he turned to the rest of the room and took a deep breath.

"I er don't exactly know how to explain this so I'll be blunt. We're together." _Sirius _said.

Lilith thought they took it quite well. She looked over their varying expressions of shock.

"_Sirius _why?" James asked trying to keep calm. _Sirius _looked at his friend and sighed.

"I love her. I didn't intend to fall in love with her, but I did. If you asked Ron and Hermione they would tell you that we were both dancing around each other and trying to ignore the feelings we had for each other for nearly a year. I get that your mad and that you don't approve. I love her James and nothing you do will make me give her up." _Sirius _told them fiercely.

"_Sirius _your so much older than her. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING. OR LET ME GUESS YOU WEREN'T THINKING." Lily screamed at him.

"I knew I loved her and that I wanted to give her everything I possibly could. Don't think I only want a fling because I don't. I love her and I want to be with her forever. I would never hurt her Lily. It would hurt to much to see that expression on her face." _Sirius _said with a raised voice. He wasn't shouted. He rarely did since he found out that it scared Lilith slightly. She wasn't as scared as she used to be but it still scared her.

"I love her Lily, please don't take it away from me." _Sirius _said. He looked very vulnerable at the thought of losing Lilith. Lily saw the look and nearly cried. He really did love her. There was a look in his eyes, it was the way James had looked at her when she had admitted to have fallen in love with him.

He truly did love her, Lily thought to herself.

_Sirius _may have won Lily over but James was a whole other story.

"I don't want you near my daughter." James said in a deadly calm voice that sent shivers up _Sirius' _spine.

"I can't do that James. I love and you may be my best friend but I won't give up the woman who brought me back to life and showed me that I still had a life. I will not let her go. I love her James and I get that you want to protect her but please understand that I love her like you love Lily." _Sirius _said, showing the how painful it was for him to even think about letting Lilith go.

"If you love her then are you willing to marry her _Sirius. _Are you willing to help her through whatever comes her way. Are you prepared to jump in front of a curse for her. I'm not playing around _Sirius_. She's the first natural born Potter girl since the Potter line began. There isn't just one prophecy surrounding her. There's another that will not be revealed until the time is right. I mean it _Sirius _she is special. I will not allow her to get her heart broken." he said.

"I won't ever brake her heart James. You'll find out by the end of the year. I love her James and I wouldn't hurt her." _Sirius _vowed. James nodded and then grinned.

"I'm happy for you _Sirius _but I mean it. One false move and you'll see only a few of the varying things Potter's can do." _Sirius _nodded and embraced his friend. Sirius and Remus still looked like gaping fish.

"I think maybe you should all go to bed. It's late and you have lessons tomorrow." _Sirius _said. They all nodded and started to leave the room. Only Lilith remained. _Sirius _pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was as magical as their first. Eventually they parted but stayed in their embrace.

"Now Miss Potter, I believe you wanted to tell me something." _Sirius _said, looking at her gently.

Lilith smiled and leaned into him.

"I'm pregnant. I meant to tell you earlier but I never had the time and well you know. I wish I had told you earlier. What are we going to do. I can't exactly announce I'm pregnant and not say who the father is. Besides my dads going to kill you." Lilith whispered.

"It'll be okay. I'll talk to McGonnogal later and we can think of glamour's or something. But everything will be alright. We have a while until you start to show so we have time." _Sirius _said quietly, kissing up and down her neck. Lilith smiled and grabbed his face and kissed him on the mouth passionately.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too," _He _whispered back, pulling her in for another kiss.

_There's the second chapter, I hope you liked it. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sirius' reaction**

Slowly the castle started to wake and the students started to prepare for their days of lessons. The Great Hall slowly started to fill and everyone was eating breakfast. Hermione, Ron and Lilith sat down with the marauders and Lily. It seemed that Lily had decided that she was going to sit with them today.

"Morning all," James said as he hugged Lily and Lilith and nodded to Ron, Hermione, Remus and a very stiff nod to Peter.

"Hey baby girl." Lily said as she hugged Lilith. Lilith smiled and hugged her mother. Sirius came and sat down. Lilith frowned at the younger version of her boyfriend and looked at Remus with an eyebrow raised questionably.

"He's been like that since last night. I think the shock that he actually falls in love with someone was too big of a shock." Remus explained while James looked at his friend amused.

"So anyone know what lessons we have today?" Hermione asked.

"All 7th years from future and past have History Of Magic first. Its just a trial to see if you want to carry on with it as we can all actually stay awake in that class now. Then you go onto what you picked for NEWT'S." Lilith explained.

"How do you know that?" Remus asked. Lilith looked at him amused.

"My boyfriends a Professor, I asked and he told. He can't keep anything from me." She told him. James and Lily laughed and Sirius just continued to stare out into space. Soon both McGonnogal's came down and started handing out schedule's for everyone on Gryffindor table. You could hear whines from the 6th and 7th years about having to have a History Of Magic lesson when they already dropped the subject. Lilith snorted. They wouldn't be whining after class.

After everyone had finished breakfast they headed to the History Of Magic room and sat down near each other. James and Lily sat next to each other, Hermione and Ron and Sirius and Remus. That left Lilith to sit by herself. They sat in the front of the room. When the rest of the 7th year Gryffindor's and Slytheriens came in. Alice Prewitt came and sat next to Lilith.

"Hi I'm…" Alice started to say but Lilith cut her off.

"Alice Prewitt, Neville's mum." Lilith said, smiling at her. Alice laughed and noddd her head.

"I guess you know me or have heard of me in the future." Alice said Lilith smiled and nodded at her, "Am I to assume you had something to do with James and Lily over there." Alice said pointing to where James and Lily were talking and laughing.

"Arr well there's the big question. Yeah I am. As you have probably guessed I'm James' daughter and well you have probably guessed I am also Lily's daughter." Lilith asked. Alice laughed and nodded.

"You're a miracle worker you know, no one has been able to set those two up yet." Alice said pointing to Lilith's parents.

"Well I do try." Lilith giggled. Just then _Sirius _walked through the door of the classroom.

"Okay, firstly I am Professor Black to you all, I don't care if you know me from when I was at school. I am older than you now and you will respect me. This lesson is mandatory. If you do not want to come back for the next lesson and have a free period. I know that most of you in this room will not have taken History Of Magic as an NEWT but the rest of the Professor's have asked that I give you at least one lesson of History Of Magic the way I teach it and not Professor Binn's. now today I will simply be answering questions that you may ask because, well I forgot to plan a lesson." The future children laughed at this and most rolled their eyes at _him._ "Yes, yes I know it's funny. Now ask away." _Sirius _said. Almost as soon as _he_ said this hands shot into the air.

"Mr Longbottom." _Sirius _called.

"Why did you decide to become a teacher. Because no offence Professor but, well, the way we know you, we find this hard to believe." Frank said pointing to the past people when he said that they found it hard to believe.

"Dumbledore asked me to teach because he wanted more Auror trained Professor's. I completed my Auror training during the first war and he asked me to teach about 3 years ago." _Sirius _said. Frank nodded.

"Miss Prewitt," _He_ called,

"What do you mean by the first war. Is there two?" Alice asked.

"You will have badger the children for that one. Sorry." _Sirius _said. Lilith immediately put her hand up.

"Miss Potter?" _Sirius _asked, looking at her strangely. What could she possibly want to know? _He _thought to _himself._

"We as in the future people, would like to remind you that we don't appreciate being called children and therefore we would like to warn you that there will be payback." Lilith told him smiling sweetly at him. The other future people nodding along with her. To the people from the past _Sirius _seemed to pale slightly. The marauders and Lily laughed out right when Lilith said this and James leaned over and high fived his daughter.

_Sirius _continued to call on people and answer questions through out the rest of the lessons and then he dismissed the class.

"That was brilliant Linth, what are we going to do to him this time?" Ron asked as the rest of the future kids gathered round her. The rest of the past people looked on shocked as Slytherin and Gryffindor plotted against a teacher together as if they did this many times.

"Well I was thinking that we change his hair pink for a week, put a sign on his back that says 'We warned you, now you pay the price'. we'll charm it so that it'll always be on his back and then we'll make his meals taste like, well nothing. We'll also make a big deal out of this so the prank will go ahead at dinner tonight and we'll have fireworks go off above him." Lilith said. The rest nodded but then Malfoy thought of something else,

"Why don't we make him have a cloud of rain constantly raining on his head over the next week as well. We'll make it so that only Lilith can take the charms off." Lilith nodded and then a thoughtful expression came over her face,

"Well looks like I'm sleeping in the dorms for the next week, no way am I getting rained on." they all laughed and headed off to their different classes. The day went past slowly and the 7th year future Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were anxiously awaiting dinner.

Finally after what seemed like hours of waiting, dinner came. _Sirius _came into the Great Hall looking around nervously. He looked at the future 7th years Slytherin and Gryffindor's cautiously. They smiled up at him innocently.

**The staff table**

_Sirius _sat down slowly constantly looking around. _Remus _noticed his strange behaviour and asked, "_Sirius_ what on earth is the matter?"

"I may have pissed off the future 7th years Slytherin and Gryffindor." _He _answered still looking around. _Remus _rolled his eyes,

"What did you say this time?"

"I called them children."

"Well that wasn't very bright of you. Didn't you learn from last time you did that?" _Remus _asked.

"I did, but it just sort of slipped out." He explained. The teachers from the future rolled their eyes just as fireworks went off above _Sirius'_ head. After the smoke cleared you could see that he had bright pink hair and that there was a rain cloud above his head, which was raining. Most of the hall took one look at him and burst out laughing. McGonnogal thought it was great as he had been the bane of her existence for 7 years.

"I think I am going to go and talk to Lilith." _Sirius _said and got up from where he was sitting. He walked up to her and raised his eyebrows. She shrugged and got up to follow. As did the marauders, Lily, Hermione and Ron. They all walked to his private quarters and sat down. _Sirius_ made sure to waterproof the chair before he sat on it.

Sirius was still in shock from what he had learnt the night before and everyone was starting to worry about him until he finally burst out,

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I FALL IN LOVE, YOU ARE LIKE 20 YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME. HOW IN THE HELL DID I FALL IN LOVE. YOU'RE MY GODDAUGHTER, THERE MUST HAVE BEEN RULES OR SOMETHING. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?" Sirius shouted making everyone jump. "AND WHEN YOU CHANGE THE FUTURE YOU WILL PROBABLY GROW UP AROUND ME. YOU WON'T LOVE ME LIKE THAT AND I MIGHT NOT EVEN LOVE YOU LIKE THAT." He continued. Lilith didn't want to hear anymore shouting so she walked calmly over to Sirius and knelt down in front of where he was sitting.

"Sirius look at me." She told him quietly. He slowly brought his eyes up to meet hers and she smiled at him. "Sirius I want you to know now that I will always love you and what I want you to remember if we do change the future is this while I'm growing up." Lilith said and then leaned forward and kissed him. It was short but Sirius could safely say that it was the best kiss of his life. "Just remember that Sirius. I will fall in love with you. It's fate or destiny or whatever you want to call it. I love you Sirius, whether you the one who sitting here in front of me or the one pouting in the corner with a cloud over his head raining on him. You are the same person I fell in love with, just if everything goes according to plan then you won't have been haunted in Azkaban and you will be happier because your best friend will be alive. I need you to remember that okay. Always be there for me." Lilith told him and he nodded. She smiled and walked back over to the pouting older _Sirius…_

_Hey so some of you wanted to read about the younger Sirius' reaction so there it is. I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, my computer broke and I only just got around to updating on my brothers computer. Please review and I will try to have the next chapter up sooner._


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Talking**

As soon as everyone else had left and Sirius had calmed down Lilith went over to _Sirius_ and sat down on his lap, of course that was as soon as she had vanished the rain cloud.

"Hey, you ok?"_ Sirius _asked. Lilith looked up at him and smiled softly at the concern on his face. He always worried over her. And although she found it annoying she also loved that he cared for her so much.

"Yeah I feel ok. Maybe a bit nauseous but that's expected. Don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles." Lilith said and laughed as _Sirius _frowned and pouted at her.

"Are you calling me old?"

"No never I would never dream f calling you old. Never ever." She laughed and _Sirius _brightened at the sound of her beautiful laugh. He could never get enough of it. It sounded like wind-chimes and he never wanted her to stop laughing.

"Siri I know that we have a long time before we have to start worrying about it and all that but I was wondering what you would like to name our baby?" Lilith asked nervously, but her fears were set to rest when he smiled down at her.

"Is that what's been worrying you all day?" Sirius asked smiling at her. Lilith nodded and burrowed her head in his chest to hide her blush. Sirius laughed at her actions and pulled her head up so that he could give her a soft kiss.

"I would like that. I never thought I would have a family of my own and now I'm going to. I just can't wait for it to start. But first what do you want to name the baby if it's a boy?" Sirius murmured softly to her and she looked up at him shyly.

"Well before we came back here and I didn't have my parents I always wanted to name a boy if I had one James and if I had a girl I wanted to name her Lillian, but now that my parents might survive, I think that it might get slightly confusing. Especially if my names Lilith. I honestly don't know what possessed my parents to name me Lilith when my mums name was already Lily. It really is very strange. But how about this, if I choose the name if it's a girl and you can choose the middle name and if it's a boy then I'll choose the middle and you can choose the first name?" Lilith rambled and Sirius looked down at her amused for a little while.

"Well, my family for some strange reason has always been named after stars and although I'm not particularly fond of my family it's a tradition that I don't mind much. I did love my father, but he always went along with what my mother said so I drifted apart from him but if we had a little boy then I would like to name him Orion in honour of my father and since it's my middle name I think we can agree on that don't you?" Lilith looked thoughtful for a moment then she smiled slightly.

"I like it, how about Orion James Potter-Black?" Sirius smiled and nodded at the name.

"It's a good strong name. perfect for our son. What about for our daughter?"

"Well I've always loved these three, but it really depends on the eye colour for her." Lilith muttered nervously. Sirius looked down at her and nodded his head. Lilith took a breath and then spoke the names she liked,

"Emerald if she has my colour eyes. It would fit her, and then if she had yours I like the name Sapphire. Then there's one name that I like and its Phoenix. You can choose which one you like best." Lilith muttered then she buried her head in his shoulder and waited. _Sirius _meanwhile looked thoughtful and then _his_ expression cleared and _he_ nodded.

"I like your idea of naming her if she has my eyes or yours and I was thinking that if we had another girl we could have Phoenix for a middle name for one of them and then the other could have Lillian. What do you think?"

"Emerald Lillian Potter-Black and Sapphire Phoenix Potter-Black." Lilith tested the names and then looked up at _Sirius _to see what he thought, "We could always switch the names around and have Phoenix with Emerald and Lillian with Sapphire. Which do you prefer?"

"I like the first one with Emerald Lillian and Sapphire Phoenix. I think we have three brilliant names baby." they smiled and sat in silence for a little while until Lilith finally broke it.

"How many children do you want _Sirius_?"

"I think I want 4. 2 boys and 2 girls. But we can think of another boys name another day. I want you to rest now okay?" _Sirius _said looking deep into Lilith's eyes. Lilith nodded and the two slowly dozed off together in the chair. Perfectly comfortable and ready to face their future and all that came with it.

_Okay first I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner and for having such a short chapter but I thought that Sirius and Lilith needed some alone time and if I dragged it on any longer then it would just become tedious. And secondly I think you probably noticed that only a few of the Sirius' are in italics and I decided that when the future Lilith and Sirius are alone together then I'm not going to bother to put italics on his name. I know I'm really lazy but hey what can you do. And I thank you for putting up with me not updating for so long and from now on I will try to update sooner but I won't make any promises. And lastly after my bout of rambling Please review and feel free to tell me how annoyed you were with me for not updating sooner. Sorry._


End file.
